


Bitter and the Sweetness

by SkyeSentinels



Series: Bitter and the Sweetness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- YouTubers, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone's in their 20's, F/M, FashionHauler!Allura, Gamer!Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Learning to Work Together, LifeHacker!Hunk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panels and Meetups, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Playlist Live, Slow Burn, TechReviewer!Pidge, Video Collabs, Vlogger!Lance, Vlogger!Shiro, Youtuber AU, maybe?? - Freeform, non-binary Pidge, rivals to friends to lovers, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSentinels/pseuds/SkyeSentinels
Summary: When Keith Kogane, semi-famous Let's Player, is invited to host some panels at Playlist Live, he's nervous but excited. It's his first event, but he can handle it. Then he finds out that he has to do a keynote panel with Lance McClain, the guy who proclaims to be his "Rival." Keith's not sure how they're going to Make This Work, but everyone else seems to think it's a good idea. Well, at least it'll make their subscribers happy.





	

_“What’s up guys, this is Keith- shit that’s stupid. Ok. Hey guys- wait is that sexist? Ugh. Last try on the intro. Hey everyone, it’s Keith and welcome back to Battle Kid.”_

*pause*

Keith settled back into his chair, the worn joints creaking their protest. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. Editing his videos was always the worst part of the process. He’d much rather be playing some shitty game than edit videos. How did Pidge make it look so easy? They could edit five videos in the time it took him to do one. Like, how was that even _fair_? He’d get their secrets out of them someday. Whatever, he was getting distracted. The sooner he finished this, the sooner he could head over to Shiro and Allura’s house for their weekly dinner together.

Keith sighed heavily and gathered enough determination in his soul to finish editing the video so it would be ready to upload the next day. Two hours of mixing volume to save the ears of his subscribers from his screams and cutting out a whole ten minutes that he had been silently raging against a boss was all it took to finish the video to his satisfaction. He added the title card a fan had drawn for his Battle Kid LP, a nicely drawn picture of him screaming at a plant monster with a green spike in his torso. Keith loved it when fans sent him art and he was always sure to give them credit in his videos. Keith left the computer to render the video as he got up to get ready to head over to his brother’s house.

As he pulled on his jacket, Keith heard his phone give off a lion roar. He took it out of his pocket to check while he looked for his keys.

**Space Bro**

>Have you left yet?

**Keith**

>Walking out the door now

>Why

**Space Bro**

>Can you pick up some pain medication from the pharmacy on your way over?

>Allura has a headache and we ran out.

**Keith**

>You got it

>Does she care what brand

**Space Bro**

>Not really. Just get whatever you want. I’ll pay you back.

**Keith**

>Its fine

>be there in 20 min

**Space Bro**

>Ok

>Remember to look both ways when crossing the street. ;)

**Keith**

>why are you like this

**Space Bro**

> ;)

Keith left his apartment complex and headed down the street towards the pharmacy on the way to his brother’s house at a brisk pace. He walked a couple blocks and a quick five minute trip was all it took to get in and out with a plastic bag in hand. Keith did in fact look both ways before crossing the last street to get to Shiro and Allura’s downtown home.

The house was a nice two story townhouse with a brick exterior, much like the rest of the houses on the street. The couple lived on a quiet, tree-lined street with less traffic, which Keith was always grateful for whenever he had to take the fifteen minute walk over.

He dug in his pocket for his keys before unlocking the front door with the key Shiro had given him almost immediately after he had moved in with Allura a year ago. Keith took off his shoes at the door and followed the low sounds of conversation into the kitchen. He paused at the doorway to take in the grossly domestic scene.

Shiro, clad in oven mitts and a ridiculous “Dad is Cooking” apron, was busy taking what looked like a whole chicken out of the oven. There were some vegetables and herbs that Keith couldn’t even begin to identify on it, but who cares it smelled _amazing_. Usually Allura would be bustling around the kitchen with him, but now she was slumped over the island countertop, her face hiding in her crossed arms as she grumbled out something Keith was too far away to hear. She lifted her head a bit and caught sight of Keith, a small smile on her face.

“Keith, you’re here. Please tell me you have the medication.” Keith stepped over to her and placed the little bottle on the counter.

“Here you go, courtesy of Kogane’s Delivery Service. Want me to get you some water?” Allura opened the bottle and eyed the size of the pills.

“Yes, please.” Keith weaved around his brother, tapping him on the shoulder, and retrieved a glass from the cupboard. Shiro looked up from his work with the chicken to smile at him.

“I see you got here alright.” Keith rolled his eyes as he took the full glass back over to Allura. She thanked him and downed the pills while he turned back to eye his brother.

“Yeah, it’s almost like I make the exact same trip multiple times a week.” Keith’s arms crossed and he gave Shiro a Look. His brother shrugged wordlessly and turned back to making up two plates of food for himself and Allura.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just want you to be safe. Now turn your phone on silent and grab a plate.” Shiro took a plate in each hand and placed them on their kitchen table. Allura had already taken her seat and was ready to eat, but she waited for Keith to join them.

Keith rolled his eyes again but turned his phone on silent anyway. It was a rule Shiro had put in place so they would all actually _talk_ to each other instead of scrolling on their phones throughout dinner. Keith reluctantly had to admit that it was a good rule and allowed him to have some much needed human interaction that he usually shied away from. Posting videos was different because his audience was a bunch of faceless usernames on a screen, and connecting on social media just wasn’t the same as real face to face interaction. Keith usually got overwhelmed when faced with an abundance of socialization, but these dinners were small enough to keep him calm and enjoy them.

When Keith joined the two at the table, Shiro immediately launched into a story about how a little kid at the grocery store had seen his prosthetic and immediately proclaimed Shiro was a cyborg bent on taking over the world. Keith and Allura laughed at his misfortune and conversation flowed on from there, mostly about their channels or mundane shenanigans.

After the chicken was finished and ice cream was handed out for dessert, Keith heard someone pounding on the front door.

“I’ll get it.” Shiro got up from his seat and left the room only to come right back with two Holts in tow. Shiro and Matt were already talking when Pidge caught sight of Keith and immediately bounced over, an excited look on their face.

“Have you checked your email today?” Keith winced a little at their loud volume.

“Not yet. I’ve been busy editing and you know Shiro’s no phone rule for dinner.” A pout formed on Pidge’s face. They crossed their arms as they leant against Keith’s chair, but then Pidge’s eyes took on a devious gleam and a smirk spread across their face.

“Do it now! I want to see your face.” He turned around to face them while checking his phone, opening up the mail app. Keith was barely aware of a conversation happening between Matt, Shiro, and Allura, but all noise stopped when he saw the email he _knew_ Pidge was talking about.

**To: Keith Kogane (keithkogaming)**

**From: AKT Enterprises**

**Subject: Playlist Live 2017 Confirmation**

**Dear Mr. Keith Kogane,**

**We would like to confirm the events you are planned participate in this year’s annual Playlist Live in Orlando, FL. Due to your recent popularity on YouTube, we would like you to participate in at least two events over the course of the weekend. A full personal schedule as well as a tentative master schedule of events has been attached. We hope to hear from you soon regarding the confirmation of your schedule. Any questions you may have can be sent back to this email address.**

**Karen Jones**

**Event Organizer, AKT Enterprises**

Keith thought this wasn’t such a big deal until he looked over his personal schedule and froze at the words “Q&A Panel w/ Lance McClain (Blue Lancelot).” Keith read the email two more times before looking up at Pidge. They had taken to eating the rest of his ice cream and staring at him while he read. They snickered at the open-mouthed shock on his face.

“I knew it’d be worth it to see your face when you found out.” They cackled even more and Keith was tempted to shove ice cream in their face. Instead, he took a deep breath and when that didn’t work, buried his face in his hands, letting out a semi-frustrated groan. _Why him?_ Pidge mockingly patted him on the shoulder.

“There, there. I’m sure you’ll be fine. It’s only your first big event. And besides, Matt and I are going. And Shiro and Allura. Lance and Hunk too. You’ll know people and can hide away from any social interaction your poor emo heart can’t take.” Keith’s face was still hidden, but he rolled his eyes anyway.

“Shut up, Pidge. That’s not it and you know it. Did you know they scheduled a panel for me and Lance?” Keith sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, swatting Pidge away with the other as they laughed at him. He noticed that the others had drifted over to the couch and were engrossed in conversation on the same subject he and Pidge were.

He stared a little longer before a hand appeared in front of his face to get his attention. Keith turned back to Pidge who was looking at them with a serious expression.

“You’re going to do it, right? No pressure, just-” They squirmed a bit in the chair they had taken. Keith smiled a little at that and reached out to ruffle their hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

“Yeah, alright. Guess I’m doing it, even if it is with Lance. If only to keep you and Shiro from nagging me about _making friends_.” He laughed as Pidge smacked his hand away with a grin.

“Cool. Now what other events do they want you to do? I’ve just got a few panels and a meetup.”

The two ended up drifting over to where Matt, Shiro, and Allura were talking and joined their conversation. Turns out that Shiro and Allura had two panels together, one for just them and another with Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and possibly Keith. Keith gave up resisting when Shiro gave him a Look and agreed to participate in the panel, much to his despair and everyone else’s glee.

They talked for a few hours about planning and schedules before the Holt siblings had to leave. Keith decided it was time to head back to his apartment too, so Matt offered him a ride home in his car before he dropped off Pidge.

After he had gotten out of the car when they pulled up to his apartment complex, Keith knocked his knuckles on the passenger side window where Pidge was sitting as a goodbye. Before he could enter his building though, Pidge rolled down their window to shout at him.

“Can't wait for the Klance panel!” Keith flushed at that and without turning around flipped them off as he walked inside.

  
_Well shit, what had he gotten himself into?_


End file.
